I Just Don't Want Her To Know
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel is new to McKinley. Rachel Berry-Anderon is his self-proclaimed best friend. Her twin brother, Blaine, is a whole diferent story. Can Kurt make Blaine his without unleashing the fury of his best friend/crush's sister?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have way too much on my plate, so what does genius me do? Start ANOTHER multi-chapter story. God.**

**The song used is Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. Yeah. It has lyrics in it. If that pisses you off, don't say I didn't warn you. It was needed.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: When You're Not Around, He's Not Acting Too Shy<strong>_

Kurt Hummel walked into the doors of McKinley High, taking a deep breath. It was his first day of a public high school, and he was terrified. He saw a small brunette approach him.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry-Anderson and you are new," she said matter-of-factly.

He nodded. "Yes..."

She brightened. "Well, hello there!" She linked arms with him. "I have to introduce you to everyone. Wait, what is your name?"

He backed away slowly from the crazy that was being displayed. "Kurt...Kurt Hummel...and I'd appreciate you gettingoff of me..."

Rachel smiled and backed off a little bit. "I am sure you will enjoy this school very much!" she lied.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel sighed. "No. You're going to hate it. Well, would you mind me showing you around?"

Kurt shook his head. "That would be really nice, actually."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall, and stopped in front of a choir room. "This is the Glee room. It's really fun, but you won't be able to steal the spotlight from some other, more talented members of the group," Rachel said.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay...I love singing. Can I join?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "We need one more member for Sectionals! Of course you can!"

The boy grinned, and straightened his purple bow tie. Rachel took note and smiled, "My brother wears bow ties all the time."

Kurt's interest was piqued when she uttered the words 'brother' and 'bow tie' in the same sentence. He grinned and nodded, saying, "That's cool. Um, where is locker 113?"

"Beside my brother's! Wow, what a coincedence!" Rachel said, smiling madly. "I'll introduce you two." She dragged him once again to a locker, and beside it stood a curly-haired boy just a little taller than Rachel. They had the same skin tone and eye shape, but instead of Rachel's soft brown was a captivating hazel.

"Blaine," she started, "This is Kurt Hummel. He is new. I leave him in your capable, well-manicured hands," Rachel said with finality, before stomping off to talk to a cute, tall guy with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, my name's Blaine," he said, sticking out his hand for Kurt to shake, simply looking at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Kurt..." he responded softly. "Could you tell me who all these people are surrounding us? I'm new here." Kurt looked around at the group whispering and pointing at Kurt (and Blaine, was it?) while they went into the choir room.

"Oh, that's the Glee club. We have meetings every day during school. We're not that popular."

"The Glee club here is...unpopular?" Kurt asked with a tilt of his head. What kind of school is this?"

Blaine grinned, and ran a hand through his unruly curly hair. "Want to come with?" He grabbed his hand and casually ran to the choir room, Kurt following behind him. Everyone grinned at the look on Blaine's face. Kurt sat down beside Rachel (the only person he knew besides Blaine) and watched as everyone walked to the front of the room.

A teacher in a vest walked in and grinned. "Oh, who is this?"

"It's Kurt. He's joining," Rachel stated, putting her hands on her hips.

The teacher grinned. "Why don't you give him a little taste of what Glee club is all about?"

Blaine grabbed a guitar and began to strum. Before singing, he said, "This can count as your official audition. Join in whenever you feel like it." He sang out,

_"Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>Can take me away and make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave..."<em>

Puck grinned and joined in with Blaine, and they sang,

_"You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now we're naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shhh  
>And it goes like this..."<em>

All of the guys joined in, and sang,

_"Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<br>All the moves like Jagger..."_

Blaine grinned, did a a dance move that can only be described as a body roll, and sang,

_"I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger..."<em>

The guys joined in and sang,

_"I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>You with them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger..."_

Kurt gaped as Blaine locked eyes with him and sang,

_"Baby it's hard  
>When it feels like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key..."<em>

Everyone in the club sang,

_"So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gear<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this..."<em>

Santana and Brittany began to dance (provactively) as everyone sang the chorus again. Kurt gulped, stood, and belted out,

_"You want to know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this..."_

He gained confidence and belted out, with Santana and Brittany doing the added harmonies,

_"So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this!<em>  
><em>Ay yay yay!"<em>

Everyone gazed in awe at his voice, Blaine included. He sang,

_"And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you..."_

_"Take me by the tongue..."_ Kurt belted out, Mercedes looking at him approvingly.

_"Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you..."<em>

_"Yeah!"_ Kurt sang.

_"All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger!"_

Mercedes went, _"Ah, yeah!"_ and Kurt smiled at her.

_"I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger..."_

"Inappropriate song choice, but..." The teacher grinned and pointed to Kurt. "Welcome to Glee club! Are you a countertenor?"

Kurt nodded. "I am."

"Mr. Schue, he's amazing!" Mercedes said. "If he has a solo at Sectionals, we'll kill it."

"You bet we will," Blaine winked, and people noticed. Like Rachel. She glared at Kurt, then looked at her brother.

Blaine was staring at Kurt.

This would not do.

Blaine was supposed to take care of her, not some floozy that just showed up today. Kurt turned to her and whispered, "You have a great voice. I heard you singing the high harmony on the second chorus."

Rachel's eyes widened, and she nodded. "How did you know?"

"I've been singing since I could talk," Kurt joked.

Well. Maybe not some floozy...

"What is your favorite musical?" Kurt asked, hoping to find a common interest.

"Wicked or Evita. Rent and Avenue Q follow closely," Rachel smiled. "You?"

"Wicked, hands down. It's amazing," Kurt said simply.

Rachel nodded, impressed. Maybe he was worthy of her twin brother's affections...if he was even gay. She decided to test the waters and commented, "Blaine is gay, you know."

The shock was registered on Kurt's face. Rachel grinned. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as losing a solo," Rachel promised.

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide a grin. "Can I trust you?"

Rachel shrugged. "If you want to."

Kurt leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm gay, too. I came out at my old school."

The brunette grinned like a mental patient.

He was a bit concerned. "Um, Rachel...?"

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" Rachel said excitedly. Her twin brother looked at her from across the room. smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah that sucked crap. Please be nice though. I might update soon if people show interest. (That's not likely.)**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I started this story wayy before the Anderberry craze. So...HA. I win. I'm awesome. Enough said.**

**But I deserve to be stoned to death. Please don't, though. No yelling. :/ I apologize greatly. Life sucks, doesn't it? Anyway, it's now second semester of freshman year so I'm in the groove of things. Hopefully I'll continue the story with vigor. Until then is a long overdue chapter two. While it's short, I think it'll pacify you until I have time to write a decent one.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: I Call You Up When I Know He's At Home<em>**

Later that night, Kurt dialed the number Rachel gave him carefully, praying someone would answer. He looked around his immaculate room and listened to the dial tone. A bright, peppy voice answered, "Hello, this is the Berry-Anderson residence, Blaine speaking."

"Hey, Blaine, it's Kurt," he said, voice a tad higher than normal. He felt the breath rush out of his lungs. "Could you go get Rachel and tell her I'm on the phone?"

"Sure!" He answered. Then Kurt heard Blaine rustle around, apparently trying to find Rachel.

"Hey, Kurt!" She said. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey! What's up?"

Kurt's face paled as he heard her answer, "Picking out my outfit for school tomorrow."

He put his hand on his forehead and was about to render unconscious because, Lord, her outfits were god awful. He'd known her for a day and he was already repulsed by her wardrobe. "Would you like my help?"

"Sure," Rachel said, sounding taken aback. "Do you Skype?"

Kurt responded with a "Yes, my username is KurtHummel," and turned his computer on. He watched as Rachel added him and the two began a call. She waved excitedly and Kurt secretly wondered if she'd ever had a friend to help her pick out an outfit. People at school didn't seem to like her too much.

"Okay, so should I wear the pink and gray striped sweater with the black skirt and the black loafers, or the polka dot dress with the red checked sweater and cute little blue boat shoes?" Rachel asked, holding up equally horrendous outfits.

Kurt sighed. "Do you own a non-patterened sweater or shirt?"

Rachel nodded. "Blaine buys me some for Christmas each year."

"Pull them out of your closet."

She pulled out a babydoll, off-white, sleeveless flowy shirt and a dark blue blouse. Both were extremely fashionable. "Okay, now pull out a bright colored cardigan." She pulled out a bright red and bright green cardigan. Kurt mused. "Try the green over the off-white."

She did and she squealed. "That is really cute! I might have some jeans in my closet..."

Kurt grinned as Rachel managed to pull together a decent looking outfit. "Good job. You'll look fabulous tomorrow and when people asked what happened, you can say my name."

The conversation was interrupted when Blaine walked into the room, wearing a white v-neck and skinny jeans. "Rach, Dad and Daddy say it's time to eat..." He glanced at the computer. "Hi, Kurt!"

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said, feeling his face heat up. Crap. His pale skin was so obvious.

"Well, I have to go," Rachel said. "See you tomorrow!"

The call was ended.


End file.
